


Forty Thousand Sisters Could Not…

by Zinzanzelf



Series: Shumako Week 2021 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A toast to the future bride and groom, BBC Sherlock Best Man Speech inspiration, DBZA reference, Entering into something bigger than the both of you, F/M, Fighting over the bill, I loved Ophelia forty thousand brothers could not with all their quantity of love make up my sum, JKQN, Quiet dinner party, References to Hamlet, ShuMako Week 2021, Shumako week, Taking it one step at a time, Turning the snark up to eleven, Witty Banter, Zetsuen no Tempest reference, marriage isn’t meant to meet your personal needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzanzelf/pseuds/Zinzanzelf
Summary: A family dinner party for the future bride and groom was supposed to be a fun-filled, warm and festive, happy occasion. The operative word being “supposed”.So how did it become something resembling a bizarre reenactment of a certain interrogation combined with a jousting match atop a three-dimensional chess game between one former iron-blooded prosecutor and one former, unbelievably snarky Phantom Thief?For Shumako Week 2021: Doubt & Trust/Dancing
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199978
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: ShuMako Week 2021





	Forty Thousand Sisters Could Not…

**Author's Note:**

> Doubt and Trust was one of the prompts I submitted! Happy to see it was chosen. I got the idea from one of D. Gray Man’s openings, [Doubt and Trust](https://youtu.be/zK-EVhaeB48) by Access. Still can’t decide if the first opening or the third is more fitting for D. Gray Man.  
> [Innocent Sorrow](https://youtu.be/beAVECaDUsA) for the emoness or Doubt and Trust for the fast paced srs battle mood.

“G-gosh. This yellowtail is so fresh. Right, Sis?”

“Yes, dear future Sister-in-Law. Makoto has _quite_ the eye for quality sushi, wouldn’t you say? Care for some more ikura?”

“Don’t call me that. I can order for myself.”

Family get togethers for the future bride and groom were supposed to be a fun-filled, warm and festive, happy occasion. The operative word being “supposed”.

So why did it become something that was a bizarre reenactment of a certain interrogation combined with a jousting match atop a three-dimensional chess game between one former iron-blooded prosecutor and one former, unbelievably snarky Phantom Thief?

Ren smiled his winning smile at Sae and stretched out his arm across the table, offering her a plate of yellowtail sashimi.

Sae glared back coldly before spearing a slice. 

After taking a bite, she set her chopsticks down on the boat-shaped chopstick holder noting how smug he looked when he turned to offer the plate of sashimi to her little sister. So that was his game.

She clicked her tongue.

“So Ren-kun, tell me what’s your back up plan if your café business falls through? I hope you don’t plan on leeching off Makoto’s income.” 

“I’ve also considered a field in political science.” he replied smoothly as he set the plate down. “Possibly join the Diet. It’s what I majored in after all.”

She arched one perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Squandering your potential _and_ disappointing everyone. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Sis, please!”

“I’ve also made some investments with some money I earned back in high school.”

“From all your part-time jobs? I expect that’s not much.”

“More than you think.” Came his curt response. “It’s an amount I cannot divulge although I can assure you it sits safely in a savings account that’s accruing quite nicely.”

Sae opened her mouth.

“It’s enough to supplement us for a few months in case of emergencies - family or personal. May it never happen though.” he said solemnly, raising his left hand and placing his right hand over his heart.

Sae closed her mouth and opted for a sip of tea.

Makoto drained her cup. She never did properly ask Ren what became of his share of the money earned from shaking down Shadows after the Metaverse disappeared. She had assumed he spent it all on medicine, armor, weapons, and all other expenses needed for battle including “fusing” - a concept she could never fully wrap her head around no matter how he tried to explain it to her.

Ren refilled both their cups. Sae tapped her nails on the table.

“Seeing you two put thought into your futures - no, your future together, makes me somewhat relieved.”

“Only somewhat?” he muttered.

“ _Ren_.”

Her fiancé snapped his mouth shut and smiled curtly.

“But marriage is more than just sharing the same space like roommates, as I’m sure you’re aware. You two will be entering into something that’s bigger than the both of you.” she said, looking at the two with a stern yet caring expression.

Makoto set down her chopsticks and nodded with full understanding. Ren followed suit.

The private booth they sat in surrounded by shoji screens and traditional paper lanterns already provided a tranquil atmosphere, but with Sae’s words it seemed to add a dignified layer to it.

“Your lives will be intertwined and you two will become interdependent. You may understand this cognitively, but to live it is something different. You will not just be relating to each other temporarily, provisionally, and transactionally - you will be giving yourselves to each other completely: emotionally, physically, legally, economically.”

Makoto took slow, deep breaths as Sae continued to speak in hushed, serious tones. Ren also tempered his breathing if only to help Makoto stay calm.

The question that flitted in the back of every engaged couple’s minds resounded louder and louder, like a drumbeat: **Are you ready?**

“People will tell you, you’ll find ultimate happiness with your spouse. How you communicate better, be more intimate, and be happy continuously without sacrifice. But marriage isn’t meant to meet your personal needs.”

“Because that’s not real love.” Makoto responded. 

It was reinforcement of certain lessons from previous conversations but one that beared repeating. 

“It’s the difference between ‘loving you’ and ‘loving me and wanting you’. If Ren and I just used marriage as a tool for personal and sexual fulfillment, it would be nothing more than a mask for our self-centeredness.”

He nodded solemnly. “Right. We wouldn’t last very long if the root of our relationship was based only on feelings. Happy one day, mad the next. We break it off when we’re unhappy with each other and we’d only get back together when we want something from the other. We’d never get closer if she didn’t stick with me even when I disappointed her. And I know I disappoint her all the time.”

She smiled gently and patted his hand. “That goes for both of us. If you didn’t sit with me, let me sort out my feelings, I’d have believed a lie thinking I had to be the perfect girlfriend or you wouldn’t accept me. It would have been frustrating and exhausting.”

They exchanged small but reassuring glances.

Sae nodded approvingly. “Makoto, it’s a little early for me to say this but mother would have been happy to see you wed. And father would have been very proud.”

“Sis…” She beamed and looked at Ren.

He squeezed her hand. One finger stroked her engagement ring as he did so. “We’ll honor them on that day.”

“And for yours as well.” she replied warmly and squeezed back.

Sae cleared her throat quietly. “My next concern: after getting married, you will share a bedroom together. Now it’s very important that-”

Makoto immediately flagged down a waiter. “Excuse me! I’d like to place another order of hamachi, please!

***

Makoto had ordered another plate of her sister’s favorite bluefin tuna in hopes it would quell the verbal volleys but alas, the duel continued. There was a fire in her sister’s eyes akin to when she was in her element in the courtroom, prosecuting the defendant. Across the table she saw that mischievous, unyielding glint in her fiancé’s eyes and it made her recall all the times he laughed in the face of danger, even when the odds were stacked high against them.

“Fine. But if you break her heart, I break your legs.”

“Sounds fair. But that’s **_never_ ** going to happen. In fact, if anyone breaks her heart, _I’ll_ break their legs.”

“Not if I do it first.”

“We could team up.” he said, quirking his eyebrows. “Break them together.”

She scoffed as she sized him up with one glance. “In the rare event that you manage to keep up, I suppose I’ll allow you to claim the...left leg. That is, if there’s anything left when I’m through.”

His smirk only grew wider. “Very well. Ladies first.”

“Okay, you two.” Makoto exclaimed, raising both hands between them. “There will be no breaking of anyone’s lower limbs whatsoever.”

“Right, because if anyone messes with Makoto she’ll break them herself.”

“Exactly. My sister does not need saving by the likes of you. She’s a big girl. She can handle herself.”

Said person in question buried her burning face in her hands. She had thought Ren and her sister reached a level of mutual respect when they were discussing the solemnity of marriage. Where had that respectable and somber atmosphere gone?

“Could we please dispense with the violence and just enjoy our sushi?” she whined between her fingers.

Her fiancé instead, leaned forward on one elbow and intoned sarcastically, “Funny. I seem to recall an earlier conversation where you referred to her as your baby sister who wasn’t ready to handle a down payment all because she made one itty bitty typo. Might I add that it was something easily revisable?”

One perfectly polished manicured hand slammed down on the table, rattling the silverware.

“Amamiya-san. That smart aleck attitude of yours will be your downfall someday. If you want to take this outside-”

“After the quarrels comes the fist fights, eh? So be it. Your fight’s with me and thus we must---”

A hand clamped down on his forearm like an iron vice.

“F-finish our nice dinner of fancy raw fish and rice. Apologies, Qu- Makoto.”

“I think I’m starting to have second thoughts…” Sae remarked offhand. “Perhaps I should have had you grovel a bit more when you came to ask for my blessing.”

“You grovelled?” A slice of yellowtail nearly slipped from Makoto’s chopsticks. Ren quickly scooped up a plate and doled some more slivers of fish.

“Let’s not talk about that. Let’s finish our dinner of fancy fish and rice, shall we?” 

“Makoto. It’s not too late to reconsider this. Are you absolutely certain that you want to commit your life with---?” The rest of Sae’s words were summed up with a dubious wave at her future brother-in-law.

Makoto folded her hands together. “Sis, I’ve made my decision. And besides, I don’t think I’d find anyone as interesting.”

“Well, well.” Ren laced his fingers together and rested his chin atop them, and with his signature smirk, leaned towards his fiancée. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“I know my life will never be uninteresting again as long as I’m with you. Don’t fail my expectations, _dear_.” she replied, mirroring his smirk.

He leaned back on the cushion and rubbed his neck. “You want a married life filled to the brim with excitement and entertainment? You sure are expecting a lot from me.”

“You see? Not even married and already he’s showing signs of giving up.” Sae sighed exasperatedly.

“Perish the thought! I knew exactly what I was getting into from the moment I first spoke with Makoto.” he declared grandly, rising on one knee. “She is after all, a dignified woman with impeccable taste and I will gladly rise to the challenge. It’s just, this isn’t a place that lends much to the mood.”

“Yes, yes. We understand. Now sit down please and drink your tea.”

***

They stretched their legs out and crossed them under the low dinner table. Ren rolled his neck and smiled to himself. It was rare to find a traditional Japanese restaurant that was family owned and still cooked food using traditional methods. This one had its roots that could be traced back to the Meiji Era. Makoto had done her research thoroughly.

Presently, Sae set her chopsticks to the side and wiped her mouth. She appeared to be gazing at the empty plates Makoto had stacked up a little forlornly.

“Sis, did you have enough to eat?”

“Don’t mind me. I was just thinking of an old conversation I had with a colleague. That’s all.”

It was very unlike the elder Niijima sister to get sentimental. She rolled her teacup between her hands.

“A colleague?” Makoto asked quietly.

“That child also wanted to eat at a sushi restaurant like this. It was the only time he acted his age. I wonder how he’s doing...” she murmured absently.

Sae suddenly looked much older as sorrow and regret flooded her eyes. They caught a glimpse of a tired, world-weary woman. Years of fighting within and against the bureaucratic justice system took their toll upon her. Ren and Makoto exchanged glances.

Sae sat up straighter and the tired, world-weary woman was gone. The formidable, world-weary woman they knew had returned.

“See? I’m being completely ridiculous here. Recalling some trivial conversation that happened years ago. I must be getting old.”

“I’m sure…” Ren said carefully. “He’s managing wherever he is. He was a capable person after all.”

“You’re not just saying that to cheer me up, are you?” she said crisply.

He lowered his eyes. “Not at all…”

Makoto smiled and poured them all more tea. She then stood up with a slim plastic card between her fingers.

“Makoto, allow me. My treat this time.” Sae also stood, purse in hand.

“No, no. Allow _me_.” said Ren, coming to Makoto’s side with both of their coats.

Sae looked at him askance.

“Please don’t start. Let me take care of the bill so we can go home?” Makoto implored.

Ren smoothly wrapped her coat around her shoulders before donning his own.

“It was already taken care of the moment we stepped into the restaurant. And within budget. Worry not, Sae-san.” he added. “We can leave whenever you’re ready.” 

Makoto sighed again. Why was she even surprised?

“I would expect no less.” said Sae, keeping her steel-eyed gaze trained on him as if she had deduced exactly where and when he tipped the waiter but had allowed him to cover the bill this time. He returned her gaze with an even smile.

* * *

“She called me a smart aleck.” 

Though he sounded dejected, his expression was quite the opposite. He was stroking his chin, wearing that smug little grin she knew all too well.

They were currently occupying a quiet corner outside the restaurant, waiting for Sae. Makoto pressed her index finger to her forehead again and sighed in exasperation.

“Honestly, can’t you two speak five words to each other without turning it into an argument? You need to find some common ground.”

“But we do. Namely, you.”

“I’d prefer not be the cause nor the basis of your arguments. Smart aleck tendencies notwithstanding.” She shook her head and looked at him pointedly.

“Understand Makoto,” he said, resting his hands on her shoulders. “You have beside you the woman who is your older sister and the man whose life you saved and pledged to be with - in short, two people who love you the most in all this world. Being a little protective of you comes naturally for both of us. I’m afraid some competition is inevitable. But that’s half the fun, isn’t it?”

“It’s not a contest, Ren.” she said softly.

“Of course not; I already won.”

One commanding look from her had him drop his smirk.

“Yes, Queen. But you must know...” He tilted her face towards him and leaned over her. His voice dropped to that deep, dulcet tone whenever declared something meant for her ears only. “I love you, Makoto Niijima. Forty thousand sisters could not, with all their quantity of love, make up my sum.”

For a moment Makoto forgot how to breathe, captivated by the unfathomable depths of his calm, grey eyes that told her a thousand things at once, all captured in a single word. Her lower lip trembled as she regained control of her speech.

“Adaptations aside…I’m not Ophelia.”

He smiled softly and shook his head. “Nor would I ever drive you away like Hamlet did to her. Though he meant to protect her, it drove her to her death instead. Truly a tragedy.”

She gripped his jacket and said in a tight whisper, “Our story almost ended that way.”

Something flickered across his face, an unreadable yet pained emotion that made him exhale softly. “You know, I…”

“Hold on, please.” 

Both of them looked over. Makoto then realized her sister must have kept her phone on silent during their time together.

Sae seamlessly juggled two conversations between her sister and her future brother-in-law, and her client. “Makoto, there’s something I have to take care of. Head home first. Ren-kun, you’ll see she gets back safely, won’t you?”

“Even if it costs me my life---ow!” said the contemporary Gentleman Thief, with an elaborate bow before Makoto elbowed him in the ribs. He immediately straightened and replied with a curt, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Sis, we don’t mind waiting for you.”

“It’s fine. I’ll take a cab. Just put the bath salts out and run a bath if you have time, please.”

Makoto smiled knowingly. “Lavender, right?” 

Sae nodded. “Good night, you two. Sorry, you were saying?”

Within a few minutes a cab pulled up to the curb and Sae was gone.

Ren jingled his keys, still in a mischievous mood. “Wanna drive?”

Makoto smirked. “But you finally found the perfect driving position. I’d hate to mess it up.”

They took their time walking up to her apartment, speaking in low voices so as not to disturb the residents.

“How’s it feel to have Sae-san staying at your place?” he asked.

“It’s like old times but better. Sis can be insistent on having things a certain way but then she remembers it’s my apartment not hers. Still, this weekend flew by so fast. She’s heading back tomorrow already.” she replied thoughtfully.

“Does she need a ride to the airport? I can take you two there if you want.” 

“No. But thank you for the offer.”

Though they had tarried, they were already at the door to her apartment. She pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering there for longer than a moment before withdrawing. 

“Thank you for tonight, Ren.” She drew back, looking him over. “Good night. Drive safe.”

“Good night. Best of luck on that rescue simulation tomorrow.” His fingers brushed her cheek then smoothed a few strands of flyaway hair into place. “You got this, Officer.”

He stepped back and waited, thumbing the spare key in his pocket, making sure she had her keys. After hearing the tumblers turn and the door give way, he turned and began walking down the hall.

“I’m not Ophelia.”

He stopped and turned his head, smiling faintly. “I know. Makoto.”

“So,” she said, marching towards him. “If you ever found yourself in the same position as Hamlet-”

“You’d come after me and smack some sense into me. Pining away in some cloistered corner of a palace would be the last place you’d be found.” he replied, meeting her halfway.

“That’s right. So Ren, you’d better not change.” she said, holding out her hand.

“You have my word on that.” he replied, taking it in his.

Ren pulled her into a tight embrace. His left hand rested on her neck, his right hand encircled her waist. Makoto pressed her face into the crook of his neck and hugged him back. 

“The same goes for me. I promise I won’t become someone you’ll turn your back on.”

“I won’t let you. You’re mine.”

They rested their foreheads against each other.

“Just one more month.” he whispered excitedly. “One more month and we’ll be living our life together.”

She smiled at him and nodded. He took her hands and held them close to his chest.

“Are you nervous?” he whispered.

“Nervous but excited. I want that day to come already but just waiting for it makes me feel like my heart will beat out of my chest. I’ve never felt this way before. It’s just like Sis said, we’ll be entering into something bigger than the both of us. This next stage of life. I hope I’ll be able to handle it.”

“I know what you mean. But I’m sure it’ll be okay.” he breathed. “After all, each time we faced a new challenge, we’ve managed to pull through together. Right? One step at a time.”

“Yes. We just take it one step at a time.” she repeated, letting his words sink in, letting them still her heart. 

The night air washed over them. In the space of a blink, Makoto contemplated their future together. A near future where they would not have to say goodbye after each date.

“Hey, Ren? Promise me something.”

He tilted his head. She intertwined their fingers.

“It’s a small thing but... No matter how busy we are, let’s try to have dinner together every night.”

He nodded, fully understanding what she meant. Her father was always on the job growing up and Sae was always busy with work during her adolescent years. Dinner with her family became a rare occasion reserved for weekends and holidays. She had spent most nights eating alone, always waiting, always needing to be prepared to provide her sister with a hot meal if she ever came home. He remembered how happy she was the first time they ate dinner together at Leblanc. It was a spur-of-the-moment suggestion where he had hastily asked her to stay, but as a result they grew closer. It could be said it was around that time they realized how much they enjoyed each other’s company. And although they did not mind being alone, given the choice between being left to their own devices or spending time with each other, they would choose the latter. However, at that time they kept such thoughts to themselves.

“It’s a promise.” he whispered. “No matter how late it gets.”

They embraced again and laughed quietly, relishing the moment.

“Okay. Good night for real this time.”

“Yeah. Good night.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes/Ramblings:
> 
> -So you know how you think you know someone and they’re all sweet and shy and polite at the beginning, then after some years, they turn the snark up to eleven? Yeah.
> 
> -When Ren runs his finger over Makoto’s engagement ring he’s thinking back to the day he finally proposed at the beach in [Three Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276993)
> 
> -“I loved Ophelia: forty thousand brothers could not, with all their quantity of love, make up my sum.” -Hamlet: Act 5, Scene 1
> 
> -It’s thanks to Zetsuen no Tempest that drew my attention to Hamlet. Yoshino reveals the depth of his love and his secret relationship with Aika who tragically and mysteriously died with this quote. Their time together was short but meaningful and he continues to think of her and how she would constantly quote Shakespeare when the situation called for it.  
> -Although it’s interesting how people have interpreted this quote. Some say it’s proof that Hamlet was indeed in love with Ophelia but was forced to keep her away lest he endanger her life. But it still tragically backfired on him. Others cynically remark that it was all Hamlet’s ego and in his insanity, had to prove that his love was bigger-er and better-er than her brother, Laertes.
> 
> -When Maaya Sakamoto and Kenichi Suzumura got married one of the things they shared was their goal to have dinner together every night no matter how busy or late it was. I thought that was adorable and after thinking about it, was actually something special. A small but significant sign of their dedication to each other. And so, I was inspired to include it here. I think it’s something Ren and Makoto would aim for too despite their demanding careers.
> 
> -I was also touched by Sherlock’s best man speech in Season 3 “Sign of Three” and patterned Ren’s mini speech after his. “so know this: today you sit between the woman you have made your wife and the man you have saved – in short, the two people who love you most in all this world. And I know I speak for Mary as well when I say we will never let you down, and we have a lifetime ahead to prove that.”
> 
> -The “squandering your potential and disappointing everyone” is taken from this exchange from [DBZA Episode 54](https://youtu.be/x4E5hzC8Xvs?t=38):
> 
> CHI-CHI: If you fall behind on your vector calculus, how are you going to do your taxes?! We don't have the money to pay people for that!  
> GOHAN: Mom, I'm trying to help save the world, here.  
> CHI-CHI: What world is there if you have no idea how to prove or disprove the Riemann hypothesis?!  
> GOHAN: The same one we live in now? I guess?  
> CHI-CHI: If you wanted to squander your potential and disappoint everyone, you should just become a politician! Now, where's your father?


End file.
